Aquellos motivos
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Un día, Yuri Lowell dejó de ser. Lo que él no sabía es que ya hacía mucho no era más; sólo un motivo frágil de sus resoluciones. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Zahaki!


**N.A:** un pequeño y vomitivo one shot de la famosa pareja de amigovios Flynn/Yuri para mi hermana Zahaki que cumplió años el 17 de éste mes. No podía dejar pasar su fecha sin hacerle algo y bueh...

Espero que te guste, Zahaki. Tú sabes más que yo sobre estos dos y sé cuánto te gustan.

Con amor gay, Dayan~

Ah, sí: **Tales of Vesperia** jamás me pertecenerá, así que alégrense.

* * *

_**Aquellos motivos**_

**_~O~_**

_Sólo sabe ser cuando está con él. Por ello, sus motivos jamás pueden ser comprendidos._

Hubo un momento en el pasado donde él era completamente ignorante de lo que a su alrededor acontecía. Como si no fuese consciente de su alrededor, él trotaba los mundos siempre divisando su norte, jamás deteniéndose…

¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a ver más allá de los rutinarios colores que en su día a día se presentaba?

Tal vez fue en aquella tarde nebulosa donde tuvo la osadía de vislumbrar el cielo grisáceo, cuyos trazos rojizos parecían abandonar al atardecer para traer lo que sería la fría estación invernal. Nunca había visto nada que superara el cuadro que en el aquel entonces contemplaba.

Era un panorama perfectamente usual, pero para Yuri Lowell representaba la vida que él mismo había designado a su existencia.

Y entonces, como si fuese alguna especie de dolorosa y cruel realidad, todo a su alrededor, anteriormente mudo en su consciencia, comenzó a crepitar.

El primero en hacerse notar fue el sonido seco del viento estremecer insistentemente la grama avejentada; luego, los murmullos suaves ininteligibles que creaban disonancia a su alrededor, mas él no prestaba la debida atención al bullicio cortante que mutilaba la brisa, porque él observaba con insistencia casi desquiciada la dirección en que la hierba reseca danzaba, siendo manipulada por el áspero viento.

Hipnotizante, podría decirse.

Sus orbes la siguieron, incapaces de perderse movimiento alguno. Tal vez en ese momento fue que se percató de algo esencial, algo que hizo a toda su resolución perder la fortaleza de la que tanto profesaba ya que, cuando el viento detuvo su atrayente sinfonía haciendo que la grama grácil perdiera la fuerza para seguir bailando, contempló a unos pasos más allá un cuerpo inerte, hueco de espíritu.

Ojos malva lentamente fueron adquiriendo el brillo humano que desaparecía tras los vestigios de la frialdad mortífera.

La espada de acero posee restos de una vida arrebatada. Da la impresión de pesar en la mano que temblorosamente le sostiene.

Pesada la carga que le precede; justo precio para sus motivos.

En ese preciso instante, Yuri Lowell se percata de todo, de lo que no debería y, una vez más, él deja de ser lo que en sus noches le susurraba a la luna con un fervor silencioso y pasa a ser un motivo de su resolución para con esa persona quien en su ignorante inocencia deja entrever el lacerante rencor apenas disfrazado de un doloroso desacuerdo y falta de comprensión.

Eso para Yuri, está muy bien.

—Yuri…

Su voz sonó baja, pero intensa. Mentiría si afirma que no le sobresaltó, y aunque intentó no demostrarlo, la línea de sus pensamientos turbulentos comenzó a desdibujarse de sus cavilaciones, la frustración ahora creciendo como peso muerto en sus entrañas.

Una vez más su vista volvió al cielo, y la oscuridad que comenzó a ceñirle con prontitud.

Fuerte y claro, exclamó—: aún faltan dos lunas para llegar a la próxima ciudad y está oscureciendo —sin girarse, señaló en dirección al norte, donde un bosque se erguía—. Acamparemos ahí.

Dicho lo último caminó hacia la dirección señalada sin observar a su grupo y de seguramente el rostro contrito de Estellise, la mueca desdeñosa de Rita o la desaprobación de Flynn. Prolongó las grandes zancadas al bosque quienes sus árboles le revestían, danzando ante la silenciosa sinfonía de la gélida brisa.

La maraña de sus reflexiones le agobiaban como un remolino, succionando sus pensamientos coherentes hacia la penumbra y elevando a la superficie ese peso tan parecido al sentimiento de culpa, pero sabe que ese término ni siquiera se acerca… tan sólo es simple y cruel temor.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir culpa por los hechos cometidos. Una vez realizado el pecado, arrepentirse valdría de nada. Su resolución es tan fuerte como los motivos de ser.

Pero el temor… Es un sentimiento hueco como un eco intermitente y a la vez tan denso como el légamo. Imposible de soportar. Y es por eso que él no puede resistir esa sensación abrumadora, tan contradictoria en su única expresión.

Existen todo tipo de temores, pero el más grande de Yuri es-

— ¡Yuri! —la voz de Flynn cortó de tajo su dolorosa y masoquista letanía, pero no se dignó a encararle. Continuó dando grande zancadas, adentrándose al bosque.

— ¡Yuri, espera!

Lo que detuvo a Yuri no fue el llamado molesto de Flynn, sino el azote que recibió su espalda cuando colisionó contra la corteza de un árbol cuyo tronco parecía estar hecho de concreto. Gimió ante la leve sorpresa y el dolor del golpe. Y aunque la impresión ganó terreno debido a que pocas veces veía arrebatos de esa forma en el correcto y moralista carácter de Flynn, debió admitir que aquello le sorprendió. Por lo general las disputas siempre las iniciaba él.

Pero rápidamente el asombro fue reemplazado por un ceño fruncido y una mirada que auguraba presagios desastrosos.

— ¡Qué demonios te sucede! —bramó, intentando empujar a Flynn de su espacio personal, pero aquello no pareció alterarle, mucho menos moverle de aquel eje íntimo.

— ¡Qué demonios te sucede a ti! —esta vez el que gritó fue Flynn. Exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para aturdirle—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Pudimos haberlo resuelto de otra forma! ¡Buscar otra alternativa!

Flynn continuó su larga y molesta retahíla de gritos, y Yuri había quedado momentáneamente descolocado ante el arrebato de furia. Por un momento, los sonidos enmudecieron, percatándose de algo sumamente importante: Flynn le había arrinconado contra el árbol, y estaban solos.

Sus ojos pasearon alrededor de aquel anexo en búsqueda del equipo, pero lo único que halló fue más árboles entrelazándose y ramificaciones danzando ante el omnipotente viento. Al final de su insistente escaneo, sus orbes se detuvieron en el sujeto que aún despotrica contra su persona. Los sonidos volvieron a ser parte de un ruido ensordecedor, y Yuri Lowell recordó todo lo que es; sus resoluciones.

El ceño fruncido se acentuó aún más en su tez, una mueca de fingido cinismo dibujándose en su rostro.

— ¿Alternativa? —inquirió en voz baja, levemente rencorosa—. Alternativa… ¿dices?

—Siempre hay alternativas —su voz había sonado menos convincente; el agarre en los pliegues del cuello de su traje más lánguido.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus facciones: ha ganado una discusión en el que las palabras no son su fuerte.

Con un cuidado orgulloso, se apartó del agarre que le tenía arrinconado contra el tronco, y se alejó alzando la barbilla en su dirección, desafiante.

—No hay alternativas —espetó, zanjando la conversación.

Se encaminó, buscando el camino de retorno para reunirse con el equipo, cuando una mano se aferró con medida fuerza a su antebrazo.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó, moviendo la mano con rudeza. Flynn pareció sorprendido ante su repentino arrebato, pero Yuri nada dijo al respecto.

—Sí hay alternativas —Flynn susurró aquellas suaves palabras; leve sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

La expresión amedrentó un poco las sensaciones abrumadoras que golpeaban su interior, más no permitió que aquello se reflejara en su rostro. Sus motivos, la resolución, todo lo que él es se verían afectados.

Yuri Lowell no puede dejar de ser lo que es.

Suavemente, casi en un susurro determinante, pronunció—. Mis motivos, Flynn.

Nada más pronunciaría, debido a que está consciente de que flaqueará y permitírselo es inaceptable.

—Yuri…

—No, Flynn —espetó, y le vio tener todas las intenciones de acercarse, pero le detuvo—. No digas nada; mis motiv-

— ¡No, Yuri!

Podría esperarse de todo. Inclusive, pudo esperar aquel puñetazo seco y contundente que acalló todo sonido repentinamente, pero lo que sí no se esperó fue aquel abrazo desesperando que evaporó todo sentimiento de ira.

La locuacidad le abandonó, y en ese momento Yuri ya no es más un motivo o resolución. Simplemente es Yuri hablando el mismo idioma que Flynn.

—Flynn… —susurró, incapaz de alejarle o devolver el abrazo que parece amenazar con dislocarle algún hueso, pero en ese momento no parece importar.

Es Flynn quien va a romperle, y eso está bien.

—Flynn-

—Nuestros motivos —sentenció. Flynn alzó la vista hacia sus orbes, y el mundo de Yuri pareció perder el norte de todo lo que cree y conoce.

La elocuencia una vez más le traiciona, y en ese momento Yuri se odia inmensamente por dejar de ser lo que es y permitir que Flynn amolde su existencia turbulenta como si ser lo que es no fuese importante, como si los motivos parecieran empañarse ante la intensa mirada de aquellas orbes índigos.

Como si…

—Nuestros motivos —pronunció suave, casi tímido, casi inseguro. Flynn asintió con la seguridad necesaria para hacerle flaquear.

En ese momento supo que dejaría de ser lo que es ahora, y que de seguro el torbellino que son esas orbes azules jamás le permitirían retornar a lo que una vez fue.

¿Pero acaso eso importaba?

Yuri Lowell ha dejado de ser y ahora es con él… un poco más humano. Ha aprendido finalmente a hablar aquel lenguaje lleno de soluciones y esperanzas. Un idioma con un norte sin estaciones nebulosas.

¿Algunos cambios en sus resoluciones y motivos?

Nada más importaba.

* * *

Para los que leen en este fandom, espero que les haya gustado sinceramente.

Y para Zahaki, realmente espero que te guste. Tal vez debí planear algo mejor y no hacerlos tan OOC askdjasd Lo siento. Pero bueno, feliz cumple.

*Hushe gaymente*


End file.
